


Pies and other stuff

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, not so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing so constant in this universe that it just may rip a whole through the fabric of space and time and not even the Doctor in his tardis could fix it. That constant fact is: Dean Winchester’s love for pie. </p>
<p>And when Castiel decided to bake one, they are caught off guard with the things they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies and other stuff

**Author's Note:**

> A great big shout out to my friend (who might or might not read this) for giving me this idea. Thank you!! 
> 
> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 5: Love Confessions.

There are many debates and misunderstandings about how the universe worked. There’s the big bang theory versus the creation story in the Bible. There is the ongoing debate whether we evolved from apes like Darwin said or we came from celestial beings. And then there’s the Republic vs. Democratic, Star Trek vs. Star Wars, Marvel vs. DC…

The list goes on for these kinds of things, different topics from different people who had different opinions.

But there is one thing so constant in this universe that it just may rip a whole through the fabric of space and time and not even the Doctor in his tardis could fix it. That constant fact is: Dean Winchester’s love for pie.

No matter what type of pie it is, Dean would eat it. He liked cherry pie, pecan pie, pumpkin pie, and even Sheppard’s pie. There is no pie on earth that Dean wouldn’t eat. He could eat every single pie known to man but nothing will beat his mother’s apple-cinnamon pie. He considered it as his comfort food when he was still a kid. When Dean was sad or was scolded by John, Mary would bake him the most delicious apple pie he ever tasted. Too bad he won’t ever get to taste something as delicious as that again.

Dean's stomach grumbled as he waited for his brother to come back from the usual food run. It's been damn hard to wait for at least an hour to get some decent meal. Maybe he should finally make that kitchen into good use. He could grill some burgers, or fry some chicken fingers. Maybe even bake pie. As his thoughts drifted to that marvellous baked dish, his stomach grumbled again but he heard the bunker doors open so he snapped up from his sitting position. 

Sam tossed him a paper wrapped burger and headed for the kitchen. 

"Dude. Where's the pie?" Dean asked.

“They don’t have pie, Dean. They only had slices of cake and doughnuts.” Sam explained as he emptied the plastic bag unto the kitchen counter.

“What kind of diner doesn’t have pie?” Dean complained.

“The one I went to.” Sam answered. 

Dean was yet again upset because he didn’t have pie so he just stormed off to his room to eat his burger in peace while he listened to Metallica. It calms him down.

Castiel quietly walked in the kitchen while Sam placed some bottles of beer in the fridge. The angel-turned-human stood there silently for a few seconds before he decided to take a seat. He debated whether or not to continue with his idea or just leave Dean upset and pie-less. Castiel chose the former. 

“Sam? How do you bake pie?” Castiel asked.

Sam closed the fridge door shut and turned around to look at Castiel. The man looked dead serious about baking pie.

“You don’t have to. You could just buy some for him.” Sam answered as he leaned on the counter. 

“But I want to learn to bake too. Isn’t that a necessity in the human world?” Castiel said.

“Okay then,” Sam stated as he pushed his hair back. “I don’t really know how to bake but we can get something from the Internet. Also, you’ll be needing ingredients.” 

Castiel nodded and let Sam guide him through basic baking in the kitchen. The younger Winchester didn't know how to really bake but he still remembered a few things Jess taught him when they were still in Standford. Jess loved baking and she often baked him cookies. There was something comforting about those oven warm cookies as he reviewed for his LSATs.

While Sam went out to get the needed ingredients, Castiel stayed behind and ‘prepped’ the kitchen for baking with instructions downloaded from the Internet. After twenty minutes, Sam arrived with the needed ingredients and he taught Cas how to operate the oven.

“Thank you Sam. You can leave me now.” Castiel said as he opened a box of flour. 

“Just call me when you need anything. I’ll be in my room.” Sam said before he left Castiel on his own.

The instructions were easy enough to follow. Sam told him that if he got the measurements wrong, the pie might come out wrong so Castiel made sure he stuck to the measurements indicated in the recipe. He found out that baking was not that hard as long as you understood the instructions although Castiel struggled to peel the apples and cut them into small pieces.

The oven was already pre-heated to a 220 degrees Celsius before he placed the pie in. Now all he had to do was wait for the pie to bake so he busied himself by cleaning around the kitchen. Everyone in the bunker knows that Dean is sort of a neat freak and he liked his kitchen clean. Castiel didn't mind because he needed to learn how to do human activities, which includes cleaning the mess you made. 

Castiel was startled when Dean called out from down the hall because the pie was not ready yet but just in time the timer on the oven rang. He carefully took out the pie and placed it on the table, letting it cool down.

“It smells good in here. What’re you cooking?” Dean asked as his head poked in.

Castiel stepped aside and revealed the steaming hot pie that rested on the table. Dean licked his lips and smiled at Castiel. He looked like a kid in a candy store and Castiel was the guy who was handing out free samples.

“What’s this?” He asked, his green eyes glued to the pie on the table.

“You were pretty upset because there weren’t any pie so I baked one for you. Sam helped me get the recipe and taught me basics but the rest I did on my own.” Castiel answered as he smiled to himself.

Dean carefully cut out two slices and placed it on separate plates. The steam had lessened but the pie remained warm. You can see from the slices that the apples were baked perfectly and the smell of sweet cinnamon was just heavenly. He pushed a plate towards Castiel who just looked at it.

“Come on! You have to taste what you baked.” Dean urged him.

Both of them scooped a piece and brought it to their awaiting mouths. Dean moaned as he chewed, the flavors bursting in his mouth. The sweetness of the apples complimented the buttery taste of the crunchy yet soft crust. He could also tell that there was a small tang of lemon mixed in but all in all, it was the best pie he had tasted since his mother’s.

Dean continued on eating as Castiel watched him with an amused expression.

“What?” Dean asked with his mouth still full. “This is the second best pie, after my mom’s.”

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel answered as he took another forkful of his apple pie.

Dean felt so happy because there was something comforting about that apple pie. It reminded him of the days his mom used to cook for him to cheer him up. Maybe that was the best thing about home cooked meals, it wasn’t the ingredients or the amount of time you put it in the oven. It was the love and effort you put into the things you cook for someone you really care about, that was the missing ingredient from those other diner made pies. 

Dean scooped the last piece in his mouth and moaned again. “God Cas, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel answered and as he took another bite. 

Awkward silence fell in an instant. Both of them suddenly stopped eating and looked at each other. They were so busy eating that they got carried away with the things they said.  _'Shit Dean!'_ he thought as his face went pink while Castiel looked embarrassed. Now is not the time for such things or maybe it was. Castiel was human now and could well reciprocate those feelings if he felt them to and judging by his reply to that unexpected confession, he did felt the same. Dean cleared his throat and proceeded to put the plate on the sink but he smiled to himself. Seconds later, they both found themselves in a fit of laughter. 

Who knew pie could make you confess almost 5 years of repressed feelings.

 


End file.
